


mirror mirror

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: forever [6]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Drabble, Gen, Metaphors, The Fall - Freeform, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: From the earth of Eden, he sculpted a mirror.
Series: forever [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886326





	mirror mirror

From the earth of Eden, he sculpted a mirror. 

It was a beautiful mirror, yet muddied somehow by the feather which had become inexplicably entwined with the fibres of the earth. This feather, this- weakness, a flaw in his flawless creation, spanner in the works, bump in the road- had ruined the perfect mirror he had endeavoured to create. The earth split in two, and now he had two mirrors. 

One could be salvaged, perhaps. Even with its jagged edges it held a glimmer of the beauty its creator had hoped to instill within it. 

The other was not so lucky. A fragile little thing on the verge of shattering, the ugly duckling, the smaller twin. This was a twisted funhouse mirror, and its jagged edge was made of swords and blind devotion.

And so, the two halves remained together for a time. One beautiful, shining, pristine. One smudged, overshadowed, forgotten.

But the beautiful mirror shone too brightly, and in the end it believed itself to be even brighter than he who had created it. Its glistening surface was tainted with pride, and it was a mirror no longer.

He took the forgotten mirror, and used its jagged edge to push its beautiful sibling down, down, down and out, so that its beautiful surface would never again see light.

The jagged edge cracked and splintered, and the remaining mirror broke apart. He could not bear to see his time and effort go to waste, and so he gathered the pieces and kept them in his pocket. Pressed into the warmth of his body, the shards became jumbled and broken until they forgot they had ever been a mirror. 

The shards begged him to let them go, but he would not let his time and effort go to waste. 

They tried to leave, but his time and effort pulled them back.

They shattered into a million tiny glass pieces which could never again be a mirror, but with time and effort he gathered every piece and returned them to his side.

From the earth of Eden, he had sculpted a mirror. And now there was nothing but dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little abstract this time (okay, all of them are abstract). It ties in a little bit with 'orbit' if you're interested in my forever series.


End file.
